Velvet Cage
by ClairE88
Summary: "I won't see you again, will I…" she was surprised at her choked voice when they broke apart. The feeling of misery and desperation tore at her chest and she was shocked at its intensity. This was her captor. Her enemy. Her - love?...


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to JKR.

* * *

><p>He never kissed her. It must have been weeks now that her world had been reduced to his room alone and him for company. But in all the time that she had been there and he took her countless times, more often than not as passionately as any lover would, but not kissed her a single time. Sure he kissed her hot skin, heated by his passion, all over her body, but never her lips. He only ever got as close as her jaw line. The worst of all was that this should not have bothered her the least bit. It was irrelevant in her situation. She hated him for what he was.<p>

But sometimes when he was away, while she tried to think of a plausible way out of her seemingly hopeless situation she caught herself imagining what it would be like to kiss him. Or looking at his lips, imagining their taste and feel on hers. Whenever this happened she panicked, horrified at her own thoughts with the added feeling of guilt. This was definitely not what she should be thinking about. She was so angry at herself that every time she caught herself thinking about kissing him, she turned suddenly noticeably more hostile towards him to ease her guilt, even though she stopped fighting him ages ago it seemed.

Once on a rare occasion when he didn't ravish her the moment he entered but instead went to his table on which he dropped a stack of papers, she couldn't help herself and gazed wonderingly at his face, her gaze arriving at his lips. She was woken by the closing door after him, so she was not as self aware as normally, which resulted in her surfacing weakness. He was reading through the paper intently, intense concentration on his face, while leaning on the back of his chair instead of sitting on it. He hadn't even glanced in her direction, which was unusual. She felt oddly irritated by it, not realising the irrationality behind her feeling that way. Her gaze hadn't faltered as she looked on dreamily even as he slowly turned his head and looked directly at her. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, his smirk clearly showing his pleasure at this development.

"Like what you see?" he asked in a deep, deliberately seductive voice, his smirk growing wider.

Her face flushed red in embarrassment, turning her head swiftly away from him, but the damage had been done. He straightened up, turning slowly to her and walking over to the bed with a sexy swagger while conveniently disposing of his coat and other upper garments, leaving his deliciously lean muscled chest bare. As he leaned over her and breathed down the side of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent, he purred "Darling, if you want me, all you have to do is ask…", which made her shiver in anticipation. When he continued to climb on top of her, while nipping and biting at her neck she snapped her face back angrily, suddenly starting to fight him off, pushing and shoving with all her might. This took him by surprise; it frustrated him how he could not read her at all. Anticipating her reactions was close to impossible.

Since he wasn't prepared for her protests and she was surprisingly strong when necessary, he was fairly easily pushed off and she managed to scramble across the bed and quickly get off of it, whipping around to turn back to face him.

"I do not want you, you monster!" she hissed like an irate cat, her chest still heaving deliciously up and down from her sudden exertion. His expression changed rapidly from gaping surprise to a smirk again. He followed her slowly but gracefully, like a stealthy predator. When he got off the bed and started stalking her like prey, she instinctively backed up until she hit the wall. He moved at a leisurely pace until he was breathing down her neck again. Her breathing increased automatically, her eyes moving around anxiously, looking for an escape. But she knew there was none; he had her trapped between his extended arms that were propped up against the wall on either side of her.

He loved the thrill of the chase. He was sure he would have disposed of her by now if she gave into him immediately. He was a natural hunter and his prey were women. He did not like easy game. He was sure that his desire for her was this intense due to her nature to give in at times and fight back another. She was unpredictable.

He had enough of this game now though, he wanted the prize. He yanked her flimsy nightgown off her impatiently to reveal her creamy skin, only covered by enticing lingerie that was her only option of clothing these days. He purred in appreciation as he quickly unbuckled his belt and disposed of the rest of his garments in just a couple of seconds. Before she had time to react, he had their bodies writhing against each other, his hands roaming all over her skin. His mouth found the sweet spot at the junction of her neck and shoulder and started sucking, which was sure to leave a love mark. His hands managed to undo and remove her bra and now they were cupping her breasts appreciatively while grinding his pelvis against hers. Despite her best efforts to distract herself and to remain completely unresponsive, she felt her body react immediately to his ministrations and she let out a small sigh, her hands automatically grabbing onto his strong and wide shoulders when he hoisted her up by her thighs to have better access to her delectable body.

He was not oblivious to her body reacting to his, and he groaned in pleasure when her long legs wrapped tentatively around his waist. His lips moved down her throat, across her chest, finding a peaked nipple and sucking it into his hot mouth, running his tongue teasingly over it, making her rock her hips against his groin in a heavenly way. He adjusted his hands so that they moved from her thighs to her buttocks, grabbing them with just enough force to make her squeak in pleasure mixed with pain, and pulled her against his rock hard member rhythmically. Then he got a firm grip with one hand and moved the other swiftly to her other breast, tweaking her nipple almost painfully, which sent a delicious jolt right to her core and sent a shiver rippling through her body.

She had enough of the teasing as she felt liquid warmth pool between her legs, where his shaft was still pressing enticingly against her. She grunted in frustration and yanked his hips closer with her legs, signalling urgency. And she felt it was really urgent. She needed him inside of her _now_. He chuckled huskily as he adjusted his hands for a better grip and positioned himself after pulling her panties out of the way. They were both panting heavily as the tip of his member circled her entrance, teasing her close to irritation as he lubricated himself with her juices. When he finally pushed in, he did so exceedingly slowly, which intensified the feeling as if she could feel each nerve sending a signal of pleasure to her brain. When he was fully sheathed, hitting all the right spots in the process, he paused for a second, suddenly meeting her eyes with a hazy yet heated gaze. Their noses were almost touching, their breaths mingling and they panted through slightly parted lips.

As if in a daze, she lifted a hand slowly to his lips, tracing them with the tip of her fingers. He was completely frozen with shock, it felt like he even stopped breathing for a moment as her hand moved to gingerly cup his cheek and at the same time she leaned closer until her lips brushed feather light against his. When he felt the touch of her lips it was like a lightning bolt, snapping him out of his trance. The next moment he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He was nipping, nibbling and biting hungrily, drinking her in. Her sweet taste matched her alluring scent and he felt dizzy with desire and pleasure. Their tongues danced together coaxing and encouraging each other, entangled in yearning need. As her hands ran through his hair, pulling him frantically closer to her, his hips started to move again with increasing speed, until they had to break apart gasping for air, but meeting again and again to sate a seemingly unquenchable thirst for each other.

He moved expertly inside of her, alternating between quick, powerful thrusts and a slow circling motion of his hips, making her whine softly with pent up frustration. She felt a building pressure in her lower abdomen and she yearned for release, urging him with frantic thrusts that met his hips with desperation. He was so close, he had to restrain himself from taking her hard and fast until he came. When he felt her inner muscles clamping down on him he let himself go and pumped into her with all his might, grabbing her buttocks painfully to pull her to him repeatedly with increasing force. When she finally felt her release within reach, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her forcefully; kissing him passionately and moaning into his mouth, making him lose control and toppling over the edge. His thrusts became shallower as his seed pumped into her and they both came slowly down from an amazing high. Their foreheads leaned against each other, their eyes closed and still panting when he finally stopped moving his hips. He stayed inside of her until their breaths slowed to their normal pace. He slowly opened his eyes and looked wonderingly at her skin glistening with perspiration, giving it an unearthly glow. He couldn't stop himself from leaning closer and ghosting his lips over hers again. He never kissed her before. He felt that it would cross an inappropriate boundary of intimacy that could lead to unwanted feelings and attachment. But as she faintly responded by opening her mouth and letting him kiss her gingerly, relishing in the taste of it, he had a dim feeling that he was in way too deep already.

She felt him kiss her again through her daze, wondering at its heavenly feel. She could do this all day. It felt so _right_. Suddenly, what she had done hit her with full force. She could not have just initiated a new level of intimacy with her captor, could she? Her eyes snapped open in panic, pulling her head back immediately and starting to push at his chest. He was shocked once again, which was quickly followed by anger and irritation. He was so frustrated with this woman. He just had one of the most amazing sexual experiences of his life thanks to her taking the step to kiss him, and then she has to go and ruin it. As she pushed at him anger flashed in his eyes but he pulled away immediately. If she wanted to play cold again, so be it. He went to the bed without a word and got under the covers, closing his eyes and sighing, trying to concentrate on that deliciously sated feeling in his lower abdomen to help him fall asleep and get some rest. As he heard her slowly move to the other side of the bed and get tentatively under the covers he could not help thinking about that tantalising moment he shared with this vixen, and that ultimately she will be the death of him. He smirked at the thought.

* * *

><p>She had it all planned. Still, she was scared and her hands were shaking. But she had no choice, she had to try.<p>

When he entered he looked slightly weary and did not even look at her at first. She approached him quickly before she could allow herself to change her mind. When she threw her hands around his neck and pulled his head down to meet his lips passionately with hers he seemed faintly surprised but he shrugged it off and responded by circling her waist with his arms. He pulled her closer to him and bit down lightly on her lip. She tried to angle herself so that her back was close to his desk and pulled him slightly backwards urging him by teasingly grinding against him. He grunted in appreciation, and as she expected pushed her backward until the back of her thighs hit the desk. He impatiently lifted her onto it and she eagerly spread her thighs wider, circling his hips and pulling him to her.

In the back of his mind a faint alarm signal was going off, warning that something was very wrong here, but the little sounds she was making, the delicious taste of her mouth and the irresistible feel of her centre against his groin was overruling everything else in his body. Her hands were moving wildly across his chest, tugging at his uniform and even sliding toward his buttocks and it was making him crazy. Then they were moving down his sides, where… wait a second…

A moment later he felt her legs disentangle themselves from around him, being pulled back toward her body, finding a firm footing on his chest and shoving him with all their force. He staggered backwards in shock, and was now face to face with his own wand. Her hand was slightly shaking but she had a firm grip on it and was pointing it unwaveringly right at his face. She fluidly pushed herself off the desk and took a step toward him, forcing him to step backwards. He swallowed hard, his hands undecidedly somewhere between hanging at his sides and being raised in surrender.

"I'm going to kill you now, you disgusting bastard" she spat with venom in her voice, which was emphasised by the hateful expression on her face. Now he truly raised his hands with his open palms facing her.

"No, you won't." he said in a voice much steadier and calmer than he felt. "You are not a killer"

Her eyes flashed with fury and she gripped the wand even harder, which gave her an ominous aura of dark power.

"Okay, let's think this through for a second!" he changed his tactics hastily, speaking with increasing alarm. "You are going to kill me. Then what? There are guards outside the house and several servants inside as well as very powerful wards protecting the whole estate. What will you do after I'm dead?" he shook his head with a small smile. "This plan is destined for failure, unless you want to die. Come now, and lower the wand…" he took a very small step toward her, with his hands still raised. He saw her waver.

She was nothing if not logical. The different possible scenarios played out in her head in a flash and she knew he could see right through her. Suddenly distracted, she felt something warm on her face. Tears of desperation.

"Come now…" he repeated, much calmer now, his voice purposefully soothing. She felt her hand very slowly lowering on its own accord. He was almost within arm's reach. He took another small step very slowly towards her and as her hand was finally pointing to the ground, he reached his hand out and gently pulled the wand out of her hand.

Tears were still streaming down her face and she seemed utterly lost, staring at the floor with her arm still slightly extended.

"That's a good girl" he purred with a predatory smile, taking another step closer to her. "You didn't even really want to kill me, did you?"

At that her head snapped up at him, her eyes burning with fire again and before he could say another word she slapped him with all her force across the face, leaving an angry red mark on his cheek. His head turned back at her with almost inhuman speed, anger boiling in him, turning his eyes unnaturally dark.

"Big mistake" he rasped ominously as he grabbed her and had her against the wall in a second. Her back and head hit the wall with a dull thud, making her see stars. Her struggling was obviously futile, her tiny fists pounding against his chest were held in an iron fist in an instant and the next thing she knew was she was being lifted onto his shoulder, her legs held tightly against his chest by her knees so she couldn't kick, and her torso hanging uselessly down his back as he carried her swiftly to the bed.

* * *

><p>When he walked in the dark expression on his face made the hair stand up on the back of her neck. She cowered on the edge of the bed, trying not to move and stay unnoticed. This was obviously futile since his dark gaze was piercing through her, rendering her completely motionless.<p>

"Come here" he rasped.

She didn't have to be told twice. She jumped up suddenly, as if snapping out of a trance, and scuttled over to him, just where he stopped after entering. She stopped awkwardly in front of him, not sure what was expected of her. He searched her face for a fleeting second with unveiled lust. It made her shiver and take a step back subconsciously. He followed her, grabbing her and pulling her hard against him, moulding his lean body perfectly to hers. She gasped in surprise.

"I think I'll seduce you the traditional way tonight, my sweet…" he whispered sensually in her ear, breathing in her intoxicating scent, making her shiver with his hot breath.

She froze at his words, but she was not unaffected by his hand slowly running down her back stopping to gently massage her backside, pulling her harder up against his straining trousers. She could feel almost every muscle of his body through her thin dress, even though he was still wearing his uniform. His heady masculine scent made her slightly dizzy and when he squeezed her butt cheeks, almost lifting her completely from the ground, she let out an involuntary sigh.

"Hmmm and I think I'll enjoy it immensely" he breathed against her neck. She knew she was done for, closing her eyes in surrender. She was suddenly aware of his face in front of hers, so she tentatively opened her eyes. His eyes were burning into hers and his lips were hovering just an inch from her own, motionless. Her lips parted involuntarily, her gaze dropping to his. He teasingly brushed his nose against hers, tilting his head and mingling their breaths. Then he dipped his head further and brushed their lips together oh so gently, making her gasp. Taking advantage of her fully parted lips, he teasingly took her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled on it, making her lose control. She frantically grabbed the back of his head pulling him down to her, momentarily forgetting who he was and why she was there. She deepened the kiss instinctively, coaxing his tongue further into her mouth. He was getting lightheaded; he was never able to get her to respond to him like this before – except maybe that one time…

He eagerly lifted her by the thighs carrying her swiftly to the bed. Suddenly she found herself in the middle of the bed with him on top of her, his glorious erection pressing deliciously against her as he knelt between her legs.

* * *

><p>He watched in growing horror as they ripped the cover off and dragged her out of his bed. This was not supposed to happen. She was his and his alone. It suddenly struck him how strong his feelings were. Fear gripped his chest as he saw the shock and panic flash across her face when their eyes met. When she tried to struggle, one of her captors slapped her hard across the cheek so unexpectedly that her legs gave way and she would have fallen if they didn't hold her in steely grips. She let out a gasp of shock and held onto her face gingerly. Anger boiled in him so quickly that he lost track of his surroundings. One moment he was standing between two of them, constricted by their restraining hold on each of his arms, and the next all five of them were lying motionlessly on the floor, leaving him to stand freely with his right hand still extended, gripping his wand that was on the chest of drawers a second ago, and her sitting in a helpless messy heap between their bodies. She stared at him with an expression that was a mix of relief and fear. He realised he was panting hard and after a few seconds he forced himself to lower his wand.<p>

He took a few deep breaths to compose himself and to quickly evaluate the situation. There must be more of them close by which gave them only a few minutes. He grabbed his robe and threw it over his naked shoulders, then he hurried over to her and lifted her forcefully to her feet. She was still slightly shaking.

She was not really registering anything that was going on around her anymore. Suddenly she seemed to be standing at the entrance of a secret passageway hidden in the basement in a thick coat with a purse that was just thrust into her hands. She looked down at it in wonder, as if trying to solve a puzzle. Then she heard his voice.

"You have to go. Quickly. There are clear instructions for you in there, you can read it when you get out at the other end. There is no time to explain now." the sense of urgency in his voice was like a cold shower, she was suddenly thinking clearly again.

"What? What is happening?" she felt completely lost, she hasn't been outside of his room for eternity, it seemed. Not being in there felt somehow wrong. The panic was clear in her voice, which was in complete contrast with his calm demeanour.

"Listen, you must leave now or we both die." there was something else now in his voice mixing with the urgency. Fear?

"I… I don't want to…" she wasn't sure what she would have said next, but she didn't have to figure it out since the next moment she was held tight in his arms and his lips crashed down onto hers. She responded eagerly to the fiery and passionate kiss that quickly turned desperate. As their lips moved together in harmony, she felt his pain through his movements and suddenly realised…

"I won't see you again, will I…" she was surprised at her choked voice when they broke apart. The feeling of misery and desperation tore at her chest and she was shocked at their intensity. This was her captor. Her enemy. Her - love?...

His eyes darkened at her question and a shadow passed over his face. Before he could reply they heard voices from upstairs. He pushed her through the door without hesitation and closed the door before she could say a word.

She thought she heard him whisper something before the door closed, but she wasn't sure if it was just her imagination.

"Go my love…"

She let the tears fall freely on her face.


End file.
